Seal's Backstory
Seal's Backstory : Seal yawned, stretching out her legs and her wings. She was proud to be an IceWing, waking every morning to her ice room. :: "Time for breakfast!" Perfect timing! ''Seal leapt out of bed and raced to the table where her father, Lemming, and her mother, Frostbite, were waiting for her with their usual scornful gazes on. Without speaking her mother shoved a polar bear leg towards her. There was an awkward silence. Finally her father spoke. :: "We are going on an expedition into SandWing land today and you are coming with us, Seal. After all, we can't trust Cumulus to take care of you." He shot her mother a knowing look. " Come, let's go now. There's no time to lose. " As they headed out the door Seal hesitated. :: "Dad, why are we going into ''SandWing territory?" :: " The queen has her reasons. " he shot her mother another look. Then Frostbite snorted a cloud of ice crystals impatiently and they took off. The sun glinted off their silvery-white scales. Seal heard some smirks from behind her and she knew with a pang of sadness that those were the first-circle dragonets. She, sadly, was rock bottom of the ranks. Last spot in the seventh circle. Which, of course, was why her parents absolutely hated her. She sighed. Seal watched the icy ground turn to rock, then frozen dirt, then sand. The sun began to beat down harder and harder on her scales until she felt as if she was on fire. :: "Yow! How much longer till we get there?" Seal asked breathlessly. :: " Umm - not too long," her mother answered. Was that a hint of glee in her cold, sullen voice? "Uh, look, there's Possibility, the rainbow town." Frostbite called Possibility the rainbow town because of the many tribes that lived there. But why was her mother changing the subject? Seal frowned. Her parents tilted their wings suddenly to land on a sand dune. :: "Seal! Do you smell that? There's a lizard under this dune! This is your chance to move up to at least the sixth circle before you turn seven!" Seal glanced down at the sand dune below her talons. She didn't smell anything. But she scraped her way down, sand flying around her as she dove into the pale yellow dune. Suddenly the faint light that was there vanished and sand piled up onto her back talons. Blistering heat scorched Seal's scales. She couldn't move. She was trapped. :: After a long time of struggling Seal could pick out the faint thump of talons padding along the desert sand. She opened her mouth to call out but sand trickled into her jaws instead and she coughed. The talons drew nearer suddenly and scraping could be heard from above. Light filtered into a hole that appeared. Then a face peered through. Seal's heart jumped until she realized this face was yellow. Not white. :: "Hello," said the SandWing, " I'm Sandstorm. Who are you? Where are your parents?'" :: "I'm Seal and... m-m-my parents left me." Her voice broke into a sob. :: " Aww, I can take care of you, Seal. " Sandstorm helped Seal out and together they headed towards Possibility.